The Bet
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Reever conclut un marché avec Komui. Si Reever gagne, Komui travaille. Si Reever perd, il fait tout ce que Komui lui ordonne. Malheureusement, Komui gagne et sa requête est assez… bizarre. KoRee. Traduction de Minosuke Ichigo.


Bonjour tout le monde!^^ Une nouvelle traduction de KoRee, pour votre plus grand plaisir! C'est tout aussi mignon que les fics de **kbbandgirl**, mais moins pervers!^^ Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à Hoshino-sama, l'histoire est à **Minosuke Ichigo **et seule la traduction est de moi!^^

**Rating:** Cette histoire est classée « T », pour le langage, le Shônen-ai et les bizarreries de Komui.

**Commentaire de l'auteure: **Vous pourriez penser que c'est Komui qui l'a écrite, cette fic, et pour ce que j'en sais, c'est bien probable…

**The Bet**  
>(le pari)<p>

Ça y était. (1)

Si il y avait un enfer, il y était.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il songea qu'il avait dû faire chier Dieu assez bien dans une vie antérieure et il payait dans sa vie actuelle. Et il décida qu'il détestait son job, sa vie, et à peu près tout autour de lui figurait sur cette liste (2) : son bureau (oh, mon Dieu, ce bureau…), les papiers, les gens et spécialement l'accro au café debout devant lui avec cet horrible sourire sur son visage et ce stupide casque de protection sur sa tête. Il venait, visiblement, d'en finir avec quelque malheureux exorciste dont l'arme Anti-Akuma était endommagée (espérons que ce n'était pas Krory. Le vampire aurait été traumatisé à vie) et semblait chercher après une ou deux choses.

A – La prochaine victime qui pourrait probablement devenir un mort avec Komui comme docteur.

Ou la terrifiante option B – Lui.

Reever haussa un sourcil vers l'homme devant lui en portant sa bouteille de Coca à ses lèvres et en buvant une petite gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il aurait besoin d'énergie si l'homme susmentionné avait remarqué sa présence.

Le sourire de Komui s'élargit et ce seul fait suffisait amplement pour que le jeune scientifique cherche du regard une échappatoire avant d'être entraîné dans une expérience du psychopathe.

Je disais donc : il cherchait une issue de secours. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il remarqua que la pièce était propre. Pas un seul papier sur le sol, les chaises, le bureau et la pièce entière scintillaient presque. Une petite voix dans sa tête siffla la musique « the Twilight Zone » (3), et il ne put qu'acquiescer. Komui pouvait-il vraiment être un Akuma ? Reever fut secoué d'un frisson, puis il secoua la tête. C'était juste bizarre. Bizarre et effrayant.

« Reever-san ! » dit Komui d'une voix douce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon (4). L'homme jeta son casque de protection au loin et écarta les bras comme pour faire un câlin au plus jeune, en ajoutant : « Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Reever comprit ces mots comme « cours pour ta vie ! » et recula calmement (enfin, aussi calmement qu'un homme faisant face à la Mort pourrait le faire) de quelques pas, esquivant avec succès l'attaque tacle-et-câlin de Komui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci ? » demanda Reever, se réprimandant mentalement pour avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Maintenant, il _était obligé _d'écouter.

Komui plaça ses mains dans son dos et se pencha en avant vers le visage de l'Australien, le blond se penchant en arrière pour garder au moins quatre pouces (5) entre leurs deux visages. « Tu te souviens de notre pari d'hier ? » Reever grimaça, se grattant le front.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier … ? cette défaite était tellement embarrassante… » marmonna le blond en fixant le plafond.

* * *

><p>« Grand Intendant ! » Reever secoua doucement l'épaule de l'homme endormi. Comme il ne se réveillait pas, il soupira et se pencha plus près et murmura à l'oreille de son supérieur : « Lenalee va se marier ». Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il put, mais fut effleuré par le bout des doigts de Komui, qui lui laissèrent une légère coupure sur la joue, alors que l'homme bondissait sur ses pieds et criait de toutes ses forces, cherchant à attraper une Lenalee imaginaire.<p>

« Noooon ! Lenaleeeeeeeeee ! » sanglota-t-il, puis une illumination se fit en lui. Les yeux toujours emplis de larmes, il adressa à Reever une moue enfantine et marmonna « Pourquoi dois-tu me réveiller comme ça chaque matin ? ». Le plus jeune scientifique lui adressa un regard exaspéré.

« J'essaie chaque matin de vous réveiller normalement, mais vous m'ignorez. »

« Et alors ? Essaie plus fort ! » se défendit Komui en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens et en sanglotant. Secouant la tête, Reever plaça une tasse de café dans une des mains qui se balançaient, ce geste faisant cesser les gémissements de l'homme, qui but une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Grattant son front douloureusement, Reever demanda, en regardant Komui avec des yeux fatigués qui trahissaient de nombreuses nuits blanches, « Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous rangiez votre paperasse ? ». Il désigna le bureau qui portait un panneau « Attention ! Risques d'avalanche ! ». Les papiers y étaient empilés de façon hasardeuse, et le Chef de la section Scientifique était persuadé qu'il y vivait quelque créature de l'Age de Glace, cachée depuis quelques années dans la montagne de documents.

Komui plaça pensivement un doigt sur son menton, avant de hausser les épaules et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise pour retourner au pays des songes. Une idée frappa soudain le blond de plein fouet. « Ok, Grand Intendant » L'homme lui jeta un regard curieux, se demandant d'où lui venait ce nouvel accès d'énergie. Reever sourit. « Un pari ! Si je gagne vous devrez nous aider avec notre paperasse. MANUELLEMENT. Pas de machines. Pas de substitut. Vous. Si vous gagnez, je… » il fit une pause et haussa les épaules. « …ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Sans me plaindre. »

Le Grand Intendant lui fit un sourire timide. « Et quel est ce pari ? »

« Vous remplissez chaque petit document qui se trouve sur le bordel que vous appelez bureau ! Si vous le finissez avant demain, vous gagnez. Sinon, ou si je viens et que je vous trouve en train de dormir, vous perdez. » Il présenta sa main à Komui, sachant que de toute façon, la paperasse serait faite. Faisant la moue, Komui réfléchit au pari, acquiesça et accepta la main tendue, la secouant faiblement. Libérant sa main, Reever sortit, presque en sautillant.

_Même s'il ne range pas son bureau, il y aura au moins du travail de fait. _ L'homme se félicita intérieurement. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Et maintenant il savait pourquoi.<p>

Au moins, il y avait quelque chose de bon à tirer de cela.

Le bureau était propre et les vieilles paperasses étaient faites.

La mauvaise nouvelle ? Le bureau était propre et les vieilles paperasses étaient faites.

Reever lança un regard irrité à Komui et soupira en haussant les épaules. Un marché était un marché, et Reever Wenham ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Il fit face à Komui et demanda, presque effrayé par ce que pourrait être sa requête, « Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Le plus âgé sourit presque tendrement et pointa un doigt vers le visage de Reever.

« Ferme tes yeux, Reever-chan ! » ordonna-t-il. Ok, _maintenant_ il était effrayé. Il haussa un sourcil dans la direction de Komui et, craintivement, obéit. Il entendit Komui rigoler et ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais fut interrompu par des lèvres chaudes se pressant contre les siennes.

Instinctivement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il recula d'un pas, mais son assaillant bougea avec lui. Les joues de Reever tournèrent au rouge, alors qu'il regardait les yeux fermés de son supérieur, et ses joues se mirent quasiment à briller lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud entrer dans sa bouche, taquinant doucement sa langue.

La tête dans du coton, Reever recula, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Tristement (6), ça ne brisa pas le baiser passionné. Komui était assis sur lui, enlaçant son cou et plantant des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'homme sur ses genoux sourit et ouvrit les yeux en murmurant – ignorant totalement le choc de Reever – « Reever-chan… ». Le nom roula sur sa langue comme du velours et envoya une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune.

Se libérant de l'emprise de Komui, il demanda « Oui, Grand Intendant… ? »

Komui fit un grand sourire en demandant : « Veux-tu venir goûter la cuisine de Lenalee avec moi ? » Reever le regarda un loooong moment avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre le sol, fixant le plafond avec un air déçu sur le visage.

_D'une manière ou d'une autre…_ pensa-t-il, ignorant le grand enfant qui tirait sur son tablier de chimiste et qui le suppliait de goûter la nourriture d'une fille qui n'avait jamais vu une cuisine de sa vie. _J'aurais dû voir ce coup venir…_

_Owari_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de traduction:<strong>

1) il s'agit de l'expression « ça y est » au passé, comme pour dire « chuis dans la m… »… mais malheureusement ça ne rend pas bien à l'imparfait

2) comprendre « sur la liste des trucs qu'il déteste »

3) me demandez pas ce que c'est… ça veut dire « la zone du crépuscule », ou un truc du style… wikipédia m'informe qu'il s'agit du titre original de la série « la Quatrième dimension », mais aussi d'une chanson d'Iron Maiden… mystère xP

4) littéralement, « sa voix était remplie d'une douceur sucrée qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : danger »

5) dix centimètres^^

6) « sadly » veut dire tristement, mais je trouve pas ça triste, moi ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<br>**

Je devais le faire ! C'était juste trop mignon pour le laisser passer, et je trouve que c'est plutôt pas mal pour mon tout premier ReeverKomui. En fait, c'était plus comme un KomuiReever… Hmmm… Eh. On s'en tape !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice:<strong>

Et voilà^^ Elle traînait depuis longtemps dans mon ordi, et j'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de l'auteure (ahem. Il y a trois mois ^^")

Je n'oublie pas mon autre recueil de traduction, mais le changement ne fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?^^

Reviews, please? ::love love::


End file.
